The Tale of One Annoyed Kitty
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: Shigure and Tohru are both out of town, so why can't Kyo and Yuki stay at Shigure's house while they're gone? And why do they have to stay with THEM?
1. So any question's it's overwhelming!

**Author's note: I've been planning this for like a week. Dosn't that make you feel all ninja-ish. This should be 21 chapters, I hope, maybe 22. Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't Natsuki Takaya or who owns any of the other stuffI mention...**

**Warnings: Language****

* * *

**

Kyo staired out the window, cursing the rain.

"Curse you, damn rain." he said. Yuki was stairing at the TV, skimming through the channels, one hundred channels and nothing to watch. Either stupid show or reruns were on. He sighed and settled for some anime with a little blonde kid called Zatchand aguy he was calling Kyo.

"Dammit, change the channel! That little kid is saying my name real annoying-like!" Kyo said. "Don't make me hurt you." Yuki changed the channel, since he was about to anyway. He'd already seen this episode, anyway. He stopped on another anime, one with a bunch of pirates, talking about some "one piece". He settled for this, even though he didn't really watch this anime that often, only when nothing else was on.

"KYO! YUKI!" Shigure shattered their silence with his yell. "I have something to tell you!" The boys went up to his study slowly. When they came in, he was holding a letter.

"I get to go to a signing!" he said. "I'll be away for twenty days, but I GET TO GO TO A SIGNING!" The boys looked at their cousin, who hugged the paper he held with a stupid look on his face.

"What about Tohru? She's coming back next week from the wedding she went to." Kyo said.

"She's staying with her granfather. He said it was okay and she agreed to it, too." Shigure smiled. "Since I can't leave you two here alone, because I won't have a house to come back too, and you won't stay with anyone at the main house, I arranged for you to stay with Aaya!"

"No way in hell am I staying there!" Kyo yelled.

"For once, I agree with you, stupid cat." Yuk said, glairing at Shigure.

"Well, you could stay with someone at the main house..."

"NO!" Yuki yelled.

"Then you have to stay with Aaya!" Shigure said. "Oh, and Aaya already has someone staying with him. You remember Sakura?" Kyo glaired at him while in Yuki's head, he laughed.

'Might be worth it,' Yuki thought, 'IfSakurais there...'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OOOH, what's so special about Sakura? Why does Shigure randomly have a signing? What's Tohru doing at a wedding? Is the meaning of life really 42? Why haven't I seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?****Why are there noodles in my tea?**

**Oh, wait. That's my soup.**

**But beside that, SO MANY QUESTIONS! Will I answer them all? Maybe. Maybe not. I'm evil. Fear me.**


	2. Meow Mix

**Author's note: I've been away. At my grandma's house. That's why I haven't been able to update. She does have a computer, but we mainly used the PS2 they have and went to the store a lot. And I got this dress that I think is Japanese, and it's all pretty. Dosen't that make you feel all specal inside.**

**And I forgot to mention, I don't know where Ayame lives, but in this story he lives in an apartment above his shop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Except Sakura, who ISN'T named after thet stupid Haruno Sakura inNaruto, 'cause she's stupid and throws herself at my Sasu-chan. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Kyo and Yuki stood at the doorway of Ayame's store. Shigure had told them to go there, but Ayame was nowhere to be seen.

"Go in, damn rat, he IS your brother." Kyo said, pushing his cousin to the door.

"Stupid cat, you wouldn't want to keep Sakura watiting, would you?" Yuki said, and Kyo blushed and glaired at him.

"Shut up you da--"

"Hello!" The boys turned and saw Ayame standing there, He took both boys arms and lead them into the shop. He pulled them through the shop and to a door in the back, and dragged them through a door and up some stairs to a door. "My home!" he opened the door for the two and pushed them in. There, on the couch, a girl sat, reading some manga. She looked up and looked at the two boys.

"Hello, there!" she said. Kyo's face slightly paled and Yuki smiled.

"Hello, Sakura." he said, as Kyo just stood there. Sakura smiled. Her red hair fell over her sholders and her green eyes were joyful. she stood up and smiled to Ayame. "You go back to work." she said. "I think I can handle them." Ayame left and rushed back down the stairs. Sakura smiled th Kyo with menice in her eyes. "Hey, Kyo!"

"What?" he snapped to the girl. She picked up the remote and pushed "Play" on the DVD player. A commertial came on for a cat food.

"Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow..." the cats sang. Sakura cracked up as Kyo tried to give her a noogie. Yuki smiled a little at Kyo's anger.

'I was right. Now, what else does she have up her sleeve?' Yuki thought as Sakura swung at Kyo's hands.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm. I wonder if all the chapters are going to be short? Probably. So I'll keep this a/n short by saying:**

**YAY RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS WHICH I AM LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
